The present invention relates to a stator arrangement for an electric motor. More particularly, the invention relates to a stator arrangement having a temperature monitor that is provided so as to monitor the temperature of a stator winding in the stator arrangement.
An electric motor with a stator arrangement is described in the document EP 2043234 A1. The unit consists of a laminated stator core wound with the stator windings. A switching disk covers a winding overhang and is connected to the motor electronics during assembly of the motor by axial joining via electrical plug connections. On the side facing the winding overhang, the switching disk includes at least one so-called temperature monitor that is intended to detect the respective stator temperature in order to effect a shut-off of the motor or the stator windings in case of overheating of the stator windings due to a malfunction.
In known electric motors, the temperature monitor is typically arranged such that it is intended to rest against the winding overhang on the respective stator winding. This is often not accomplished in practice because, due to manufacturing tolerances, there can be an undefined contact between the temperature monitor and the winding, or even an air gap between these two elements. Therefore, serious malfunctions, or even a total failure of the motor, can occur due to inaccurate temperature detection. Moreover, the temperature monitor/monitors must frequently be manually wired, which leads to expensive manufacturing costs.